


The Girl's Alright

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can do this. It's high school, not the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl's Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyxierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/gifts).



"I hate this."

"I know. You’ve only told me  _fifty-nine times_  in the past two weeks.” Her brother ground out, white-knuckling the steering wheel. God he’d probably counted.

Octavia peered out the window at the imposing red bricks of the high school she was expected to start attending today. It was a condition of the DCS, that she attend a public high school in order for her brother to retain custody of her.  Since he was currently being a big nerd and studying for his Master’s in History, Octavia had declared she’d make the move from Richmond to Tucson under the pretense of not wanting to put up with Bellamy’s moping if he had to quit to take care of her.  

She already felt responsible for her mother’s death- she didn’t need to feel responsible for ruining her brother’s life any more than she already had. Bellamy- not being completely clueless- must have noticed her distress and she heard him sigh.

"Please, O. I know you’re freaked out, going to school with other kids for the first time. Just… _try_ , okay?"

Octavia looked over at her brother then, and rolled her eyes at his pleading expression. “Whatever. I’m leaving before the waterworks start. Later, Bell.”

"You have my number, right?" He called after her, through the open door.

"And your class schedule and the history department office number if I can’t reach you." She swung the door shut, giving him one of her looks.

"Okay, okay." He sighed and gave her a wave goodbye. Octavia turned back around and hoisted her messenger bag over her shoulder and headed for the doors along with hundreds of laughing teenagers. She could do this. It was high school, not the end of the world.

Octavia had secretly watched a bunch of movies and t.v. shows set in high schools in preparation for this. It was easy enough to locate the office and introduce herself. Cece, the guidance counselor, handed her a schedule and waved another girl over. “This is Raven Reyes, one of our brightest. She’ll show you around today, alright Octavia?”

Octavia nodded and with that, she was left alone with Raven. Squaring her shoulders, she prepared for the worst. What came out of Raven’s mouth, however, was: “How are you with heavy metal?”

The question floored her and left her dumb for a moment. “Uh…the music or…”

"The stuff we play with in art class. I only took the class so I could be closer to Clarke. She’s our girlfriend and she loves to draw and paint." Raven beckoned her on and Octavia dutifully followed her down hallway after hallway, not sure she’d ever figure out which way was which. Then the last sentence sunk in. "Wait, ‘our’ girlfriend?"

Raven shrugged, her ponytail with its complex braid swinging like a pendulum across her back. “Yeah, Finn, Clarke, and I date each other. You’ll hear all about it soon enough. Got any problems with that?”

The defiant raise to her chin told Octavia that Raven was probably used to people having opinions on her relationship. “Nope. I’ve been homeschooled until now, I wouldn’t even know what to have a problem with.”

Satisfied, Raven relaxed and took another left. “Good to know. Anyways, Finn got hooked on some stupid knitting thing for his project and Clarke is painting the next great masterpiece. I, on the other hand, decided to do a metal sculpture. We’re allowed to have partners for our projects, so I asked Lincoln if we could work together. I mean, between his artistic vision and my skill with a blowtorch, we’d be guaranteed an A, right?” 

Octavia nodded rapidly, only half certain what Raven was even talking about. She passed by classrooms that were already in session, already dreading that moment when she would have to walk in and interrupt her first class and be at the center of attention. Well, she might not mind that, but not like this. Raven continued to chatter.

"But he’s been giving me a wide berth ever since I accidentally electrocuted him that one time. Not that it’s stopped him from becoming practically bros with Finn. It’s nauseating, really."

Octavia had stopped paying attention to where Raven was going and consequently, she kept walking straight ahead, staring through the open doors as she went. She slammed into a huge, solid body and started to windmill backwards.

Instead of a nasty fall, two hands wrapped around her back, steadying her. Once her head stopped spinning, Octavia focused on the figure before her. 

"Oh, wow." She could have kicked herself for saying that out loud, but the boy- if she could even call him that- was  _fine_. And she was in the habit of pretending like she wasn’t bothered by what could have been an awkward moment. So she just smirked up at him and gave him a playful once-over. Octavia would swear up and down that she saw the beginnings of an amused smile tugging up one corner of his lips.

"Speak of the devil and he may appear." Raven intoned, looking decidedly unimpressed by Octavia’s new friend. Tall, dark, and muscled lifted his eyes heavenward and sighed before turning to face Raven. It was then he finally lowered his hands from Octavia’s back.  _Wowee_ , she nearly shivered.

"Raven." He said politely. She scoffed.

"Lincoln, Octavia. Octavia, Lincoln. You’ll probably be stuck with him as a lab partner in Chem. Now say goodbye because we need to get you to Government class, stat. Mr. Kane is a hardass."

Lincoln stepped out of Octavia’s path and waved her past. Octavia may or may not have put a little extra sashay into her hips as she made her way by him. It hadn’t escaped her notice that high school meant being around other kids her age…namely boys.

And Octavia found that she was really looking forward to spreading her wings. She might be a little bit weird because of the homeschooling background, but something told her that she’d fit in just fine with Raven and her friends. And Lincoln. She thought she’d fit in very well with him.

But maybe she wouldn’t let on to Bellamy how easily she was getting along with people. He’d probably get weird at the thought of her dating. Oh god, she might-could-probably go on  _dates_  before long. It was actually a distinct possibility-

Raven jammed her elbow into Octavia’s side. “Down, tiger. He’s pathetically single and you’ll have plenty of time to bat your eyelashes at him this afternoon.” Octavia shrugged unabashedly. 

"I can’t help it, Raven. I’m not as patient as I used to be."

"I take it you really like what you just saw?" She asked, clearly amused by it all.

Octavia glanced back, and caught Lincoln doing the same at the end of the hallway. 

"Yeah, I think I do."


End file.
